Sons of Plunder
by MyXRespectXForXKyogre-sama
Summary: My first M rated fic. Two of the greatest demons in history must fight thier father's old enemies. What happens after? Do they survive the death defying battles? And why is Kyogre so determined to save this girl? Prologue to The Shikon no Tama. Spoilers


_I typed this up all in one night. I suprise myself. Usually since I'm a slow typer it takes really long but this was kind of short. You know what I should've done and just realized it? I should've put my stories in order like this should've been the first but it's not. It's the third but the setting is about...eleven years before The Shikon no Tama. This story involves things from Pokemon and Inuyasha of which I** do not** own. Also, the song is Sons of Plunder by Disturbed. Don't own them but they are great. One more quick thing, rated M for violence, language and nine month pregnancy. Okay? Okay. Warning: slight spoilers for future stories._

_--_

**Sons of Plunder**

Flashback

_The sky was as clear as a perfect, periwinkle jewel of the highest standards with a small, white dot formally know to all as the sun free from the dark haze of clouds. The weather remained stable throughout the day and remained even a few months before: however, some would easily consider this the worst drought the world ever experienced. The heat beat down tremendously like a drum on the rugged rocky landscape that formed a wide, majestic mountain range and almost literally raised Hell on the summits. The humidity days before became unbearable but now it was just a dry wind sweeping the Earth to present time that rid plant life from the area, leaving just rock, plain, old, dirty rocks loitering about. No animal life cluttered the sky or ground for miles around, it was truly a barren place, one of the few that existed in present time, especially on a huge island, one of the biggest, often considered a continent by a few people, a continent deprived of life and ruled by death with an iron fist. However, among those tarnished rocks and ground stopped a man's foot encased in a black armored shoe, seemingly heavy at first glance, that shattered a few rocks three inches or below._

_Tell Me You Like It  
Tell Me You Like It_

_He was muscular indeed but not monstrously bulky like a famous bodybuilder or anything, he looked like the kind of man that could easily lift heavy objects from point A to point B. His face was tanned to a little darker than coffee-colored from the beat down of the sun but it complimented his rough exterior. On his face were two jagged, light blue stripes, one on each cheek and golden eyes reflecting the sun under moderately bushy, black eyebrows and a gruff face overall as fierce as the sun. What he wore was strangely odd in this kind of heat. Scratch that. It was **very** odd in scorching heat, a white kimono hugged firmly to his muscular upper body under heavy plates of armor that ended in dragon's mouths right before the elbows on his bulky built arms, matching traditional pants ballooning up from being gathered at the ankles under his heavy, iron, black boots. A long sword strapped to his back had an ominous purple orb on the end of the handle and a strange gold plating depicting a fox with such strange symbols: "Zahn der Hölle" ("Fang of Hell") inscribed on it plated on the brown scabbard under a fluffy cape of white fur that barely, just barely touched the ground. He also had long, dark black hair tied back in a super hanging ponytail with a few bangs falling over his face, adding to that rough and mysterious figure of his face and sharp claws for fingernails on each hand with sharper fangs for his canine teeth waiting inside his mouth. He was truly a warrior, having braved the harsh conditions of the elements to reach this place and now enduring the tremendous heat under all of that iron weight but his strength was not to be taken lightly. He was accompanied by a nine-tailed fox, matching his tall height, slightly more than six feet, bearing pale yellow fur, nine slender tails with tips of amber fur on each one, crimson eyes and a pillow of fur atop its head. It was beautifully groomed, especially the mane fluffing up on its chest even if it was hiking through this barren wasteland alongside the man in loyalty. Its adorable black nose at the end of its snout picked up a terrifying scent poisoning the air that made it shudder; however, the man traced the same scent but didn't falter from it. Both of them picked up sounds like huge wings flapping gusts of wind at them but the fox was more precise as to where it was. "Master Groudon," It was a seemingly timid voice of a woman speaking clearly to him as they started hiking up the mountainous trail before them. "Um, Master, are you sure this is such a good idea? This is your father's battle after all. It would be best to let sleeping dogs lie."_

_You Say You've Found Yourself A New Sound  
The Shit's Loaded And Ready To Go  
A Bit Too Much Just Like The Old Sound  
Already Heard It For The Hundredth Time_

"_So that's how you feel, then?" The man's voice was harsh and strict with the slightest sound but he just kept moving on. "My father is dead and I have a good suspicion that __he__ is the cause of it. After all, he did terrorize his city."_

"_Oh, please, Master, don't do anything insane. Even your father couldn't kill Argorock. All he managed to do was drive him away from the City in the Sky. You can't possibly kill him. Besides, the Sounga is much weaker now than it was back then." She jumped up on some huge rocks to the top of a cliff but the man harshly stomped the ground with his left foot and slammed his fist into the solid rock, earthbending the stones to form a vague collection of steps he ascended._

"_I'm pretty sure Argorock has been weakened as well. In order to prove my worth as the eldest son and wielder of Sounga then I must kill this dragon once and for all." They finally ascended to the great peak of the tallest mountain of the range after just a few minutes of hardcore earthbending from the master but those sounds of flapping were drawing close. He took one serious glance at the fox that calmly looked around but he could sense that overwhelming fear building within her. "Look, Ninetales," She perked up at the sound of her name in the man's hard voice. "It would be best for both of us if you were to leave at once. Take care of your child and yourself."_

_One Hundred More, All Have The Same Sound  
Running Around With All The Sheep That You Know  
"it's So Sublime, They're Breaking New Ground"  
"they're Sure To Have Another Hit This Time"_

"_But, Master, what will become of you? I'm sure your father never wanted this to happen in the first place. As your loyal servant I shall stay with you until death, for the Grand Master's sake."_

"_He had every intention on doing this, right from the start. He tested us, watched us, even tried to kill us for the fears of what might happen in the future. Now I understand his will. He never wanted his swords to be passed down knowing that the same battles will occur, resulting in our destruction. However, we lived so now I uptake his role as God of War and will fight Argorock to my full extent until one of us falls. I cannot let that happen to you. I ask of you, keep watch over my daughter and if I should die, you or your son will deliver Sounga to her. Understand?"_

"_Yes, Master. Just be extremely careful. I saw your father battle Argorock for the first time when I was just a tiny vulpix but it wasn't a pretty sight to see. I'll be going now. Please, be careful." She jumped into the air after her paws were engulfed in coatings of red hot fire then flew off into the sky in the direction they just came in once the final farewells were said. He awaited the arrival of a winged beast with one long exhale, to calm his slightly wrecked nerves in tension. It finally crashed onto the ground right before him on the wide arena flat top and blew out thick fogs of black smoke from its nostrils._

_Come On  
Can't You Just Leave It Alone?  
It Doesn't Have Any Soul  
Just Find A Thing Of Your Own  
And Stop Pretending To Know_

_He opened his eyes slowly to savor the sight of an enormous dragon as big as the mountains itself stare straight back at him. Its whole battle ready body was encased in a thick shell of extremely heavy armor plates over every inch, even the wings were virtually indestructible as they folded at its sides. Its tail had a sharp golden hook at the end, its jaws were lined up, row by row of endless blade-like teeth with dagger claws on its hands and feet. Its crimson, glowing eyes and drooling mouth gave the look of a creature shot straight out of Hell in a fissure bigger than any earthquake ever recorded. It breathed out thick smoke blankets again to pollute the air and the valley below with an ominous combination of demonic auras between the two._

"_**You, fox demon, why do you intrude in my range? I am Argorock! I command what I desire! The skies are my dominion! Land creatures such as you cannot touch me.**__" Groudon seemed slightly surprised, he expected something more…easier to fight rather than a fully armed dragon with its shit filled and ready to go! Though both formidable opponents, the demonic auras clashed in a brutal battle that made storm clouds actually appear for the first time in months but it was those damn clouds that were filled with hot air and electricity, nothing more. Being considered a Hell Raiser, Groudon knew this would be live or die time but refused to call it that, knowing that his father would forsake him in Hell itself until the dragon spoke again. "__**I am a deity of the sky. I will not have a goddamn demon defile my domain.**__"_

_As The Countless Numbers Hunger For Worldwide Renown  
All The Pimping Sons Of Plunder Will Roll Up Their Sleeves  
All Searching For The Answers They Don't Even Care To Know  
Give It To Me  
Give It To Me  
You Like It?_

"_Shut up now. My father controls the skies and still does even if he passed a long time ago. I came here to kill you to avenge but also to gain strength. And I __will__ kill a sorry son of a bitch like you."_

"_**So the old fox is dead now, is he? Then I will personally send you into Hell to rejoin him. Prepare to die an inevitable death!**__" He blasted out a massive wall of superheated flames at the man to be evaded by a hold bored into the ground then he reappeared a few yards away, only to be struck directly with a head-on stream of lava-like fire._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Flashback

_On that same day, to a much smaller dominion held at a southern, droughtless sea stood another man just before the water. He looked identical to Groudon except for a few different factors: his kimono sleeves actually covered his whole arms but were and gathered and tucked behind heavy plates of armor with spikes covered less bulky muscles, longer hair hanging loosely down the fur cape, crimson red stripes instead of light blue ones, a yellow ribbon dipped in blue at the ends tied snuggly at his waist to keep a sword held firmly at his left hip, the handle being red with a golden hoop at the end, no scabbard for it and much lighter skin. He, too, had a companion but this one was much smaller. It was an adorable yellow mouse that stood on two feet, had long, slender ears with black tips, red circles on its cheeks, cute black eyes, two brown stripes on its back and a thunderbolt shaped tail. It tagged along faithfully to the man in this dark day as __real__ storm clouds gathered in massive amounts, turning the sky black as night and the water seemingly restless before him. It was colored plum as ripples picked up but the little mouse shook with fear as vibrations picked up from below the depths. _

_I'm Still Surrounded By The "new Sound"  
I've Had Enough And I'm Ready To Go  
A Strangle-hold Throughout The World Now  
The New Obsession Will Fade In Time_

_"U-Uh, Lord Kyogre…I-I-I'm scared. I don't want to be here." The soft voice was that of a small, frail boy easily timid at the slightest thing as it hid behind the man's clothed leg._

"_It is alright, Pikachu. When the time is right I will hide you. Do not fret." His voice was much more kind and compassionate than the previous man's which gave his eyes the look of a healer rather than a fighter. "Right now, I want you to hide somewhere inland. Leave the fighting to me."_

"_Oh no, My Lord, I've been told to travel with you until death. Plus, where would I go? I'm sort of…afraid of humans. I don't think they're mean but I don't know."_

"_There is nothing to fear about them. They are trustworthy beings and will take you in until I return. Besides, you aren't evil so you should be fine. Be brave, young one." Pikachu nodded his head in agreement then quickly scrambled away towards a safe haven as Kyogre looked onwards to the sea until two giant heads erupted suddenly with super long necks connected to them and swayed around in the water. They screech violently out of their huge mouths and let loose snake-like tongues with a hooked edge and hissed at the man. Each head had a pair of crimson eyes with olive-brown scaly, slimy skin stretching over their entire body and razor-sharp teeth as they glared hungrily at the man before them._

_A Thin Reminder Of The Past Now  
All Convoluted Hardly Ready To Go  
Their Whines And Moans Will Never Last Now  
I Think You've Given Us Our Fill This Time_

"_**You there, fox demon! What is your purpose here? We have no tolerance from ones such as you. Begone!**__"_

"_I came to settle something for my father. You are Gleeok, yes? My name is Kyogre, second son of Rayquaza and master of Tokijin. I have no fear of you or what you can do so I will not hesitate in killing." The two serpent dragon heads snickered sinisterly at him them the one on his right opened its mouth and fired a huge chunk of ice at him but he quickly sliced through it with the sankontessou, metal claw, easily with chrome colored claws but a fire blast steamed straight towards him from the other._

"_**Die, inferior being!**__" The blast collided with him and sent explosions to rack the land and earth for miles around until the smoke settled but Kyogre was nowhere in sight from the vicious attack._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Present

The night right after those two epic battles brought stood Groudon on a beach at midnight with tiny rain droplets forming in the air to crash down on the sands mixed in with a few splatters of blood. He had lost that battle, actually it was more of a draw, but it left him with an extremely severe injury: his right arm hung limply on his side, being close to be torn completely off from breaking it while trying to earthbend at the dragon. Luckily, he was left handed so it didn't interfere with sword wielding. Blood drained out in vast amounts to splash down his arm and wash away with the ocean until he could really feel the bloodloss starting to get to him as he turned slightly pale. Ninetales arrived quickly right behind him, a few away and stared at his fatal injury with her newborn, a small, adorable red fox less than even one foot with six tails that curled at the end and green eyes. He stayed close to his mother, right between her forelegs as they both watched the blood crashed down to the sand until the smaller fox started fiddling with his tails and lightly nibbled on the end of one. "Master Groudon, whatever happened to you? Your arm…Did you, did you kill Argorock?"

"No. He was tougher than I suspected. You were right. I should've been more cautious but…that chance will never come." Ninetales seemed shocked at his statement as she ceased her son's playful struggle: he was running around in circles trying to catch his tails again.

"What do you mean? These wounds have to heal fast or…you might die."

_Come On  
Can't You Just Leave It Alone?  
It Doesn't Have Any Soul  
Just Find A Thing Of Your Own  
And Stop Pretending To Know_

"If I do you know what's next." She bowed her head even if he didn't see it for his strong, steely eyes. "However, that time is near. I know my brother is here, somewhere so this is the greatest chance I have to destroy him. I bid you farewell for the final time, Ninetales. Be gracious to your son."

"Wait, Master!" She watched as the shadow of a massive fox as tall as the mountains towered over her in just seconds. It had nine tails just like her but a more muscular and monstrous frame with crimson eyes, drooling sharp fangs, thick claws and blood red fur with spots of black here and there. He hurriedly ran off into the forest nearby with an angered expression on his beast face as he stomped the smaller trees down in rage and more pain as he put pressure on his right foreleg. Kyogre just exited the forest from the north in his true form, another towering all black fox with nine tails, crimson eyes, dripping teeth and digging claws but a slightly less muscular form than Groudon. He, too, had that battle as a draw but suffered an enormous gash on his chest, deep and almost made him bleed to death as he stained the ground in massive amounts. Pikachu tried desperately to hang onto his fur on his neck but felt himself slipping with each step as he ran through the last stretch of trees.

"Please, Lord Kyogre! Please reconsider! Tis' is no use! Your wounds haven't yet recovered from your battle with Gleeok!" He struggled to hold on with bouncing around like his heartbeat as he cried small tears.

"That does not matter now! She will die unless I do something! Please understand!" His voice was a lot more gruff than before that frightened the young Pikachu as one hand slowly slipped off and the other threatened to slide.

"Don't do anything rash now, My Lord! I'm only concerned about your well-being! If you fight another battle you'll surely die!"

"Then so be it. Besides," His crimson eyes narrowed slightly at his next thought as the pain slowly but surely began to grow unbearable. "I no longer belong in this world."

"My Lord!" His other hand finally released the tight hold on his fur and sent him flying to the nearest tree trunk while letting go of his tears. The massive black fox erupted violently from the forest but halted on top of a cliff and surveyed the sightings below him. It was shaped like a fancy palace, offering fine luxury to the ones inside but a stone wall guarded it from intruders as a huge army of men patiently awaited his arrival fully prepared for an all-out war. Their shouts clearly rung in his long ears until he swiftly turned away and growled as he made his way to their level.

_As The Countless Numbers Hunger For Worldwide Renown  
All The Pimping Sons Of Plunder Will Roll Up Their Sleeves  
All Searching For The Answers They Don't Even Care To Know  
Give It To Me  
Give It To Me  
You Like It?_

Just seconds before the final preparations were made, his roars were clearly audible to the humans as their leader patrolled the front lines. Archers lined the walls all set with arrows out and aimed until he crashed in unexpectantly. He charged head-on for the palace while dealing with a downpour of endless arrows sticking in his body, mostly his back until he disappeared in a huge cloud of white smoke. Once it cleared, he held a pissed look in his eyes as he pulled out the Tokijin and sliced it horizontally, sending tremendous, jagged pillars of soft blue light to crash into the walls, busting them open and threw back most of the guards, killing them instantly once they landed. The destruction he caused did not faze him as he darted into the courtyard, killing off any guard that held up a blade to him until their leader attempted to block his entrance, resulting in having a severed body at the waist. Having no one stopping him further, he quickly dashed into the palace and rushed down the corridor but an outside force quickly sent it on fire as another entered right after him. Kyogre arrived in the birthing room as it caught on flames and threatened to burn down on top of him as he searched the room frantically.

_As It's Blown Apart, Hundreds Thrown Away  
Makes Me Question Just What I Believe  
Brothers Torn Apart, Mindless Drones Enslaved_

"Alondra! Alondra, where are you?!" He slipped his sword back at his left hip once a soft, womanly voice spoke up from inside a surrounding curtain of flames.

"O-Over…Over here, my love…" He turned to the voice then threw the burning curtains aside, scorching his palms a little but pain didn't exist when he saw how beautiful and young-looking this woman really was. She had dark skin, the kindest of brown eyes, smooth black hair and wore a soft pink kimono top but her legs were spread wide apart with a baby blue blanket over them from her pregnancy. She was nine-months pregnant with their only child so as a result: she suffered harsh cramps from time to time, and endless drops of sweat on her face from the fire. Kyogre pulled out from his inside pocket an open, crimson red kimono top and wrapped it around her then carefully, very carefully and affectionately helped her to her feet after she slipped her panties back on. She could feel her baby coming at any second as the cramps increased in velocity and fierceness but when she was with him she felt no pain. He quietly whispered her name as he softly held her close until another man entered the burning room and stomped on the fallen beams.

_Makes Me Search For An Answer  
I Don't Want To Know  
It's Like A Plague From Below  
Killing All That I Know  
One Hundred Voices The Same  
Drench Their Sorrow In Flame_

"How far have you fallen, brother?" Kyogre quickly let go and turned to face Groudon standing just in the room until he drew out the Tokijin. "To protect a weak human like her. That's low. Father should be already damning you in Hell." Kyogre lightly pushed Alondra near the only visible and accessible exit as she held her huge belly from the pain of the baby's kicking.

"Alondra, I want you to go. Do not mourn for me, just live your life and raise our child well. Live on, for my sake."

"I love you, Kyogre." He looked back and glanced at her from the corner of his eye which softened up with mixed emotions only directed towards her.

"And I you, Alondra. Never forget it." She nodded her head slightly as she ran out once he turned to face his brother.

_As The Countless Numbers Hunger For Worldwide Renown  
All The Pimping Sons Of Plunder Will Roll Up Their Sleeves  
All Searching For The Answers They Don't Even Care To Know  
Give It To Me  
Give It To Me_

"I have no regrets fighting you to the end. Let us journey into the Netherworld together, brother." He drew out his long sword and readied an attack, black smog gathered around him and formed a couple of dragon spirits screeching at their opponent as Tokijin began to glow a vibrant blue. A beam fell like an inferno to block the only exit out but neither cared as they clashed blades one final time before everything toppled down on them. The two great deities died together that night, making history as the Great Fox Generals of the North. As the fire slowly died out it began to rain heavily on the remains of the palace as Ninetales, her son and Pikachu gathered around the remains with another companion, a red dragon matching Nintales's height with a flame on the tip of his tail. Pikachu began letting the rest of his tears out again but the rain washed them away until the dragon noticed.

_As The Countless Numbers Hunger For Worldwide Renown  
All The Pimping Sons Of Plunder Will Roll Up Their Sleeves  
All Searching For The Answers They Don't Even Care To Know  
Give It To Me  
Give It To Me  
You Like It?_

"Do not cry, Pikachu. The Great Fox Demons are not really dead. They live on in the earth and ocean. There is not need for tears." Pikachu sniffled a few times before rubbing his eyes dry only to get them wet from the rain.

"I know, Charizard. But, it only seemed like yesterday that I first met them. Why did they have to go?"

"They would've gone anyway from the bloodloss." Ninetales piped up after calming her son down, earning a soft squeak as protest.

_Tell Me You Like It  
Tell Me You Like It  
_

"You will see them again someday. You just have to be open." Charizard added. "By the way, where are their swords?"

"That I don't know." Ninetales sounded baffled as she scanned the burnt remains. "We should start looking in the morning. It's much too dark." They all agreed then hiked off to the forest where they spent the night but little did they know about the events to happen years later…

_Tell Me You Like It  
Tell Me You Like It  
_


End file.
